Beautiful World
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Kamui, divaga lo mucho que le agradece a Subaru a verlo ayudado tanto, al igual sobre sus sentimientos por él ::ONE-SHOT::... *Subaru x Kamui*...::shonen ai::


**Beautiful World**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Bueno soy nueva escribiendo algo de esta pareja y más de X ya que nunca me había atrevido a ello, espero que sea de su agrado este cute one-shot n.n

Subaru x Kamui

**Disclaimer:** X y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad si no de las Magnificas Clamp xD…que deberían tener un altar…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Se encontraba sentado frente al joven de bellos ojos esmeralda que lo ayudaba a entender una de las tantas lecciones de matemáticas que Sorata hacia el grandísimo favor de enseñarla de forma errónea, que horror…

Seguía apaciblemente con su vista amatistas los sutiles movimientos de Subaru, cuando cambiaba las páginas del cuaderno, cuando murmuraba algo para ver si se acordaba de algo y refrescaba su memoria hasta se quedaba viendo el sube y baja del pecho de este cuando respiraba…

No sabía desde cuando había cogido ese vicio de observar tan minuciosamente a Subaru-san, pero no le aburría para nada, mejor dicho se volvió uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque muchos pensaran que es acoso pero a él eso no le importaba mucho que digamos…

Kamui seguía observando como una adolecente enamorada al Dragón de la tierra de bellos ojos verdes. Su mundo se volvía demasiado hermoso cuando estaba junto a él, siempre se le olvidaba que el cargaba sobre sus hombros el destino de la tierra…aquel lugar que hubiera cuidado sobre cualquier cosas cuando Kotori seguía con vida y Fuuma seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, no ese sádico que le complacía torturarlo tanto física como psicológicamente…

Pero en ese momento que perdió a ambos, aquel objetivo se había perdido al igual de-casi- arrepentirse de su elección y varias veces maldecir su propia existencia. Y en ese momento en que más necesitaba a alguien, aparece Subaru con su rostro amable; adentro de su corazón dispuesto a ayudarlo, sin importar que le pasara a él mismo…

Le agradeció con todo el alma el que hubiera ayudado a salir de ese "sueño" que casi se convierte en eterno…

El Líder de los Dragones de la Tierra mira fijamente sus manos que jugaban descuidadamente con un portaminas, esa era la mejor forma de disimular su nerviosismo a tener a Subaru frente a él y solos los dos…

Sabia a la perfección que era lo que sentía por Subaru, era muy diferente al cariño que le tenía y que le tiene a Fuuma, al amor hacia su fallecida madre y Kotori; lo cual lo sorprendió por completo, ya que nunca pensó amar mucho mas a otra persona que no fuera ella; Kotori…se reprendió-demasiadas veces- por ello, pero no podía hacer nada y como alguien maduro-a pesar de su corta edad- acepto sus sentimientos sin más peleas con su conciencia…

Kamui soltó un gran suspiro, así llamando la atención de Subaru.

-"Te estás aburriendo Kamui?"- Pregunto Subaru con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, dejando el cuaderno de matemáticas sobre la mesa, el chico de ojos amatistas se sobresalto por la pregunta-más que todo por que Subaru lo tomo fuera de base- y tenía que buscarse rápido una buena excusa y que fuera creíble…

-"NO es eso Subaru-san"-hablaba calmadamente Kamui-"Solo…recordaba cosas, pero no es algo por lo que te preocupes"-agrego al ver la cara de preocupación del mayor, el cual asintió calmadamente…

Este iba a volver abrir la boca para poder decirle a Subaru-san, lo que sentía por él, estaban en el lugar perfecto!, solo eran ellos dos rodeados de una bella vegetación, Kamui respiro profundamente, estaba preparándose psicológicamente para lo que iba hacer, especialmente si fuera rechazado…

-"Regresa a clases Kamui"- dijo Subaru, al ver que el chico de ojos amatistas no se levantaba de su silla…

-"Ah sí!"- dijo presuroso, tomando lo más rápido que podía los cuadernos y libros-"Ah, no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso tan rápido!"- se dijo a si mismo pero fue escuchado a la perfección por Subaru…

-"Por que cuando una pasa viene l rato, parece como si el tiempo volara…"-comento el ojiverde cuando Kamui ya había dado la vuelta, percatándose que sus mejillas ardían de calor, espantado por su reacción salió corriendo gritando un "gracias y adiós"…algo no muy normal de ver en él siempre calmado y callado Kamui…

Subaru prendió un cigarrillo, para luego exhalar el humo, el también había pasado un muy agradable rato al lado de Kamui y claro que no paso desapercibido como este, lo observaba detenidamente con una-muy- notable inocencia en sus bellos ojos amatistas, claro que se sorprendía, como él un chico que ha sufrido calamidades desde siempre podía tener su pureza intacta sin que la manchara absolutamente nada, no como él, que desde que su nee-san fue asesinada por la persona en que mas confiaba, el ya no podía ver el mundo como cuando tenía 16 años…

Subaru suspiro…

En verdad, este chico era una de las pocos personas, que hacía que apreciara por completo a este mundo y que se viera tan bello como en los cuentos de hadas…

**Fin…**

**Yr:** hi-again- xD…bueno que les pareció?, obviamente es un shounen ai, muy tierno, muy cute, así que honestamente espero sus comentarios para saber si ha sido de su agrado, y yo sin más que decir me despido u.u and remember: reviews please 8D

Bye~

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


End file.
